Rosenburg
by Aisha9
Summary: On dit que la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Qu'en est-il de l'amour?
1. Chapitre premier

**Chapitre premier**

L'air vif lui brûlait les joues pendant qu'elle marchait d'un pas non assuré vers sa nouvelle demeure. Cette petite ville lui donnait froid dans le dos, surtout parce que tout le monde avait l'air de vouloir cacher quelque chose aux autres villes du pays. Smallville était très jolie. Urbaine et rurale tout à la fois. Moderne et vieillotte tout en un. Mais elle ne voulait pas y vivre.

'' Tu n'es pas encore majeure! Tu es sous nôtre protection, alors tu nous suivras, où que nous allions!'', entendait-elle encore son père adoptif lui dire. Et sa mère adoptive, qui prenait toujours pour ce faux père... Mais elle adorait ses parents. Ils étaient pour elle bien plus qu'un remplacement. Ils étaient pour elle sa véritable famille.

Aisha fut abandonner vers l'âge de trois ans par son père. Il était exténué et voulait en finir avec cette ''fille'' qu'il avait eu comme héritage, au lieu d'un mâle. Alors il a fait le voyage d'Arabie Saoudite pour aller abandonner sa fille au porche d'une simple petite maison. Il se dit que c'était plus facile ainsi et qu'elle aurait la vie sauve.

Aisha n'a plus jamais manquée d'amour. Elle avait attendu patiemment que quelqu'un sorte de la petite maison et l'aperçoive finalement, puis lui pose la fameuse question du ''Où sont tes parents ma petite?''. Mais Aisha ne connaissait guère cette étrange langue, l'anglais. Ils la prirent sous leurs ailes, sans contrat d'adoption quelconque, puisqu'elle n'est même pas enregistrée dans son pays d'origine pour sa naissance. Haaa! L'Arabie! [Soupir d'exaspération...]

Aisha et sa nouvelle famille emménagèrent finalement à Smallville à l'âge de ses 17 ans. Son père venait d'avoir un nouveau job à la LuthorCorp de Smallville. Elle ne voulait guère vivre dans cet endroit, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Et puis, cela faisait tellement plaisir à ses parents...

Elle regarda de chaque côté de la rue avant de traverser pour se rendre à sa nouvelle habitation, quand une voiture tourna à toute vitesse, en l'évitant de très peu.

Quand on dit que c'est la plus grosse peur de notre vie, c'est pas des plaisanteries. Son coeur s'était arrêté, et elle même avait arrêté de marcher, en plein milieux de la rue.

Lorsqu'elle tourna finalement son visage vers le véhicule, ses cheveux noirs voletant aux vents et ses yeux améthystes étincelant, on pouvait y déceler la crainte et la haine.

L'homme qui conduisait la voiture sortit tout en s'excusant, mais il fut bien vite interrompu par la jeune femme.

-Mais t'es fou ou quoi? T'as bien faillit me tuer! J'suis tomber dans qu'elle ville de fou moi? Tout le monde est si bizarre, et j'ai faillit mourir! Non mais... Vous prenez votre permit de conduire où? Dans une boîte de céréales?, hurlait-elle à l'homme chauve. C'est quoi ces manières? Je conduit même pas et je suis meilleure que toi! Et si ç'avait été un enfant, et qu'il aurait gigoté au lieu de ne pas bouger? Paf!! Mort l'enfant! , fit-elle en tapant fortement dans ses mains.

Elle le regardait toujours, rouge de colère, pendant que le pauvre homme avait toujours la bouche ouverte, essayant en vain de s'excuser. Mais s'était peine perdue. Aisha se dirigeait déjà vers sa maison d'un pas lourd, juste en face d'où elle avait faillit se faire heurter. Puis elle ouvrit la porte et la claqua très fort, sans un regard à l'homme qui aurait pus la tuer.

L'homme se dirigea vers la maison d'un pas assuré, un sourire aux lèvres.

Il frappa à la porte et la jeune Arabe vint lui ouvrir.

-Écoutez mademoiselle... , commença-t-il. Je m'appelle Lex Luthor et ..., mais il fut bien vite interrompu.

-J'en ai rien à faire de comment tu t'appelle, ''Monsieur je conduit vite et mal''! Allez Houste!

-Mais je veux m'excuser!, répliqua-t-il en souriant d'un air charmeur.

Elle fit une moue de dégoût puis il poursuivit.

-Je suis sincèrement désolé de ce qui c'est passé. Habituellement, personne ne traverse au milieux de la rue, seulement aux intersections.

-''Monsieur'', ne vous est-il point venu à l'idée que je ne suis pas ces personnes?, dit-elle en plissant les yeux. Au revoir.

Puis elle lui ferma la porte au nez.

Lex Luthor regarda la porte, puis haussa les épaules.

Quelques heures plus tard, Aisha en avait assez de rester enfermer dans cette demeure. 'Pourquoi pas une autre petite marche?', s'était-elle dit lacement. Elle prit son sac à main, puis quelques billets de 5 et 10 $, et finalement, sortit de cette maison détesté.

Parké sur la rue, elle reconnue la voiture qui faillit la happer. Une Porche 2004 (à ce qu'elle connaissait des voitures...) de couleur argent, de luxe... vraiment de luxe... Et accoter sur le capot arrière, ''Monsieur je conduit mal'' en personne.

-J'espérais que vous finiriez par sortir. , répondit-il seulement en souriant, lorsqu'il la vit.

-Et pourquoi donc?, répondit-elle désintéressée.

-Je voulais me reprendre de ma conduite. Vous voulez allez prendre un café?

-Avec toi?, répondit-elle, le sourire au lèvre. Je ne crois pas, désolée., continua-t-elle moqueuse. Je préfèrerais me faire happer de plein fouet par un de tes jets privés ou même un simple hélicoptère., poursuivit-elle en riant.

-Je vois., reprit Lex en regardant le sol avec intérêt.

Se faire rejeter par une fille ne lui était jamais arrivé.

Aisha poursuivit son chemin, passant devant lui, et le regarda du coin de l'oeil. Il avait une moue de petit chien battu.

-Bon c'est d'accord., s'entendit-elle répondre malgré elle.

Lex, qui regardait toujours le sol, releva la tête en souriant malicieusement.

-Allez monte.

Aisha hésita. Ha et puis à quoi bon? Si elle devait mourir, au moins, ce serait dans une belle voiture!

Elle contourna le véhicule puis ouvrit la portière et s'assit à côté de l'homme.

-Alors comme ça t'es un Luthor... Si j'ai bien compris., demanda-t-elle alors qu'il mettait la clé dans le contacte.

-Oui. Malheureusement., répondit-il en soupirant. Et vous êtes?

-La fille d'un de tes employés. Cherche et tu trouveras.

Et elle tourna la tête pour regarder la rue défiler devant ses yeux, le vent dans ses cheveux ondulant à chaque fois qu'il accélérait ou ralentissait.


	2. Chapitre deuxième

Chapitre deuxième 

-Le talon..., dit-elle sans enthousiasme. Et c'est...?

-Une place où l'on peut prendre un café, tout en ayant une conversation., lui répondit-il en lui souriant.

Ils sortirent du véhicule puis entrèrent dans le fameux petit café. Il y avait foule cette après-midi.

-Suivez-moi., l'entendit-elle lui murmurer à l'oreille.

Elle le suivit entre les tables jusqu'au fond complètement du café, où elle vit une jeune femme brune s'attarder derrière le comptoir. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux et vit Lex, un sourire illumina son radieux visage.

-Lex! Comment vas-tu?

-Bien et toi, Lana? Je vais prendre un Café Moka et pour vous, mademoiselle...

-Un café à la vanille., répondit-elle à la jeune fille.

-Je vous amène ça dans un instant., répondit Lana avec son éternel sourire charmeur.

Lex Luthor trouva une petite table libre près de la fenêtre, où il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde, et s'assit.

-C'est une amie à toi?, questionna Aisha, ses yeux lilas grand ouvert.

-Hum... On peut dire. C'est la copine à mon grand ami. Alors on se voit souvent. Et puis on s'entend bien. Mais parlez-moi de vous., continua-t-il en souriant, tandis que les cafés arrivaient.

Aisha se moqua quelques instant, puis répondit tranquillement :

-Pour ce que ça pourrait t'intéresser... Je ne crois pas avoir une quelconque parole à dire.

-Mais si, ça m'intéresse!, continua-t-il. Allez, dites-moi.

Il souriait. Elle le trouvait charmant, mais un peu trop tenace.

-Ho! Arrête de me vouvoyer., fit-elle d'un air faussement fâché. Ça ne change rien pour moi, ces airs de petit gentlemen!

Il rit calmement puis la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Et que venez-vous faire à Smallville?

-J'aménage. Mon père à eu ce travail, dans la LuthorCorp. Je n'ai eu guère le choix. C'était viens ou viens. Alors je suis venue... Et toi?, finit-elle en plissant les yeux, comme pour déceler dans le regard de cet homme pourquoi il était ici.

-C'est moi qui gère cette usine., commença-t-il en regarda ses mains. Puis il releva la tête et fixa la jeune femme, tout en continuant., Mon père voulait se débarrasser de moi, alors il m'a envoyé ici.

-Mais toi, tu voudrais être à Métropolis, je me trompe?, interrogea-t-elle.

-Au départ, oui. Mais maintenant, je ne sais plus., répondit-il en souriant tendrement.

Il regarda par la fenêtre, tandis que la jeune Arabe le regardait toujours, puis elle prit une gorgée de son café brûlant.

Elle grimaça puis dit finalement :

-En plus de m'être brûlé, c'est même pas ce que j'ai commandé..., dit-elle déçue. Vivement Smallville!, dit-elle en levant le poing en l'air, tout en regardant son interlocuteur.

Il lui sourit puis lui donna son café, qui était déjà à moitié vidé.

-Je crois que c'est moi qui ai le tient... Depuis le temps que je viens ici, Lana, ne se souvient toujours pas de se que je veux... , continua-t-il en souriant.

Elle sourit puis lui donna le siens. Puis elle prit finalement une gorgée du café.

-Voilà ce que j'aime!, dit-elle en souriant. Et qu'y a-t-il de bien à Smallville?

-He bien... Il y a... moi., répondit-il d'un air faussement arrogant.

-Hooooo! Wow. C'est vrai. À toi seul, tu fais la réputation de Smallville. En fait, on devrait l'appeler Lexville. Qu'en dis-tu?

-Tu as parfaitement raison. Avec l'argent de mon très fameux père, je devrais tout changer ça., continua-t-il faussement fier.

Elle partit à rire en voyant son air de petit riche, le torse bombé, l'air important. Comme s'était bon l'entendre rire, véritablement. Le son cristallin qui sortait de cette si jolie bouche vibrait à ses tympans. C'était la première fois qu'elle riait en sa présence, et qu'elle ne se moquait pas. Il était tenace notre Luthor!

Il la regarda en souriant tendrement, comme s'il regardait un enfant, puis se ressaisit. Il ne devait pas se laisser prendre dans les toiles d'une femme. Il pouvait s'amuser, mais tomber en amour, non. L'attendrissement ne devait pas faire partie de ces petits jeux.

Elle le regarda en souriant puis prit sa dernière gorgée de café.

-Je vais y aller. Mon papa poule doit déjà avoir appelé la police., dit-elle en regardant sa montre, qui affichait 17 : 34 h.

-Déjà?, répondit Lex. Ça ne fait même pas trois quarts d'heure..., continua-t-il déçu. Et puis, j'imagine qu'il travaillait aujourd'hui. Les employés termine habituellement à 18 : 30 h.

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux puis regarda au sol, mal à l'aise. Puis elle le regarda à nouveau et s'entendit finalement répondre, la main dans les cheveux, gêné :

-D'accord alors. Tu le sais mieux que moi.

-Tu veux aller ailleurs?, lui demanda-t-il.

-Bien, tu pourrais me montrer un peu cette ville. Je suis arrivée hier seulement...

Ils se levèrent, puis Lex alla payer les cafés.


	3. Chapitre troisième

Chapitre troisième 

Aisha était déjà dehors à l'attendre près de la voiture lorsqu'il sortit finalement.

-Je te prie, ne conduis pas en fou!, dit-elle paniquée.

-J'ai conduis en fou pour se rendre au Talon?, demanda-t-il en souriant.

-Non... Mais je prend des précautions., répondit-elle en entrant dans la voiture sport. Tu sais, continua-t-elle pendant qu'il démarrait la Porche, d'un air désintéressé, j'aurais pus payer mon café.

Elle regardait par la fenêtre lorsqu'elle l'entendit rire d'un air moqueur, puis elle se retourna lentement.

-Je n'en doute guère ma chère., lui dit-il, la regardant avec un sourire charmeur.

-Tu m'emmènes où?

-À la modeste demeure des Luthor...

-Pour faire quoi?

-L'amour., répondit-il tout en restant fixé sur la route, calme et sans émotion.

-Ho! Super! Et si ça ne m'intéressait pas?, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

-Alors nous irons marcher dans le jardin., répondit-il en la regardant, tout sourire.

-Hum... Je préfère faire l'amour., et elle fixa son regard sur la route, lasse et épuisée.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant la plus grosse maison qu'Aisha aient vu dans sa vie. C'était presque un palais.

-Wooo..., dit-elle seulement, les yeux grands ouverts d'admiration.

-Ouais, je sais... Viens., dit-il en lui ouvrant la porte.

En fait, ce n'était pas lui qui avait ouvert la porte mais plutôt un des domestiques de la maison.

Ils entrèrent, puis montèrent les escaliers en bois francs, pour se retrouver dans un grand couloir.

-Tu m'emmène où?, questionna-t-elle, émerveiller de tout ce qu'elle voyait.

-Dans mon bureau. J'ai un appel à faire, ce ne sera pas très long.

Ils arrivèrent finalement au bout du couloir, où une grande porte les attendaient.

-C'est celle-ci., lui dit-il en souriant.

Elle se tourna à sa droite et vit un bureau, justement. La porte était déjà ouverte. Elle entra, précédée par Lex. Le bureau était très grand. Il y avait même une table de pool.

-Tu peux t'asseoir, ce ne sera pas bien long., lui dit-il en souriant.

La bouche ouverte, toujours aussi ébahie que lorsqu'elle avait pénétré dans le manoir, elle s'assit tout en regardant aux alentours du bureau. L'appel ne dura que quelques minutes, auquel Aisha ne fit même pas attention. Elle ne reporta son regard sur Lex que lorsqu'il lui adressa la parole.

Il était assis dans son fauteuil, les pieds sur le bureau.

Aisha rit, en pensant à tout ces films, où les boss prenaient cela à la légère. Il la regardait. Elle le regardait. Puis un silence s'installa. Ce genre de silence qu'on n'aime pas, mais qui fait qu'on s'aperçoit tout de suite qui est le plus mal à l'aise des deux. Et ce n'était pas Lex, qui était, lui, dans son élément.

Aisha se leva puis contourna le bureau. Elle alla tranquillement à la fenêtre, derrière Lex. Le ciel était d'un bleu magnifique ce jour là. Il la regardait, la tête penché par derrière. Puis elle se retourna et lui mit la main sur l'épaule.

-Alors?, demanda-t-elle.

-Alors quoi?

-Tu m'as amené ici.

-Je suis au courant, gente demoiselle.

-Alors?

-Alors quoi?, poursuivit-il.

Il avait toujours la tête penché par en arrière, la regardant malicieusement, tandis qu'elle, elle n'avait point changé de position, la main sur son épaule. Elle plissa ses yeux améthystes puis dit, d'un air désinvolte :

-Alors on n'était sensé faire l'amour.

Puis il se mit à rire. Elle sourit et alla s'asseoir à nouveau devant lui.

-Je ne savais pas que j'étais tant désiré..., l'entendit-elle répondre.

-Ho. Mais tu es un Luthor. Tu as oublié?, répondit-elle d'un air faussement paniqué. Qu'allons-nous faire si l'héritier des Luthor oublie qui il est? Adieu Lexville... Que c'est triste...

Il regardait ses lèvres. Elles semblaient être un fruit, merveilleux, juteux et sucré.

Il se leva puis, arrivé à elle, il lui tendit la main.

-Suivez-moi, demoiselle., répondit-il le plus sérieusement possible.

Elle se leva puis, toujours la main dans la sienne, elle le suivit, de corridors à corridors, de portes en portes, sans jamais quitter l'étage. Puis, tout bonnement, elle arriva dans une magnifique pièce.

Les murs avaient des reflets de bleus, qui vaguait sans cesse. Une immense piscine creusée était devant elle.

Puis, sans crié gare, elle se retrouva à l'eau, bien malgré elle.

Elle émergea sa tête de l'eau, puis regarda l'homme qui l'avait poussé.

-Lex!! Pourquoi t'as fais ça?, hurla-t-elle.

-Parce que, commença-t-il en riant, c'est drôle!

Et puis l'instant d'après, il était lui même à l'eau. Il avait plongé gracieusement et nageait sous l'eau. Aisha tentait tant bien que mal d'enlever ses chaussure et son pantalon, mais ce n'était pas très facile. Il était à présent à coté d'elle lorsqu'elle avait déposé ses souliers sur le bord de la piscine.

Elle s'élança vers lui, qui, tranquillement, nageait sur le dos. Elle réussit finalement à lui sauter dessus puis ils s'enfoncèrent dans l'eau, profondément, pendant quelques secondes. Lex l'embrassa tout en remontant à la surface, où il l'emmena près du bord de la piscine.

Il l'embrassait toujours, elle prise entre lui et le mur qui retenait l'eau. Et elle répondait à ses baisés.

-Je... Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée., commença-t-elle alors qu'il l'embrassait à présent dans le cou.

-Et pourquoi donc?, demanda-t-il en lui souriant, un peu vexé.

-Écoute., commença-t-elle en essayant d'échapper à son étreinte. Mon père travaille pour toi. J'ai tout simplement pas envie qu'il se passe quelque chose de mauvais par rapport à tout ça.

-Qu'est-ce qui pourrait se passer de mauvais?, questionna-t-il tout en retenant la jeune Arabe dans ses bras, déposant sa tête sur son épaule.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, silencieux et pensif.


End file.
